idmanhwafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter pages
The following is a guide for the layout of chapter pages. Note the orange text gives a description of what goes in each section. Referencing is not needed because the only source that information on this page may come from is the manga chapter in question itself (with the exception of the optional notes section). ---- Simple input * Summary * Synopsis * Characters in Order of Appearance * Trivia ---- Chapter pages should be started with the Chapter infobox. Then, the following: (Title of the chapter in English) is the (# of the chapter) of the Id manhwa. The cover-image of the chapter should be included in the image section of the Chapter infobox. If possible, any text should be removed from said cover image. Summary A very brief list of the major events which took place in this chapter. This should include no more than around two or three sentences. Synopsis A detailed description of events that took place in this chapter. Due to some chapters having intense amounts of plot and others containing nothing but battles, the length of this section can vary from chapter to chapter. *Quotes Any quote you use from this chapter should be put in quotations "..." and then be italicized to distinguish it from the rest of the text. As always, these quotes SHOULD be from the "Licensed Publisher" media release, NOT from a scanlation or fan-translated version. As none exist, however, please reference the translating group. *Images In the Synopsis section, each chapter page should have one or two (three at the most), picture(s) of a frame that is of particular importance/interest in said chapter, or that is essential to understand the running plot. A chapter where a major character is introduced should most likely use frames of that character to show what they look like, etc...Ideally, the frame(s) chosen for each chapter should be one(s) that if a fan looked at, they'd be able to identify when in the story the chapter took place without reading the summary or synopsis. The first image should be placed on the left, opposite of where the cover-page image appears. Characters in Order of Appearance Using a Scroll Box, this is a list of all characters in this chapter in order of their appearance. Any character that has their own page should be included in this section. Of course all the main characters who appeared should be listed, but other supporting roles and other minor characters who are referenced by name should be included. *Insignificant characters such as "Villagers", "Bandits", or "'Someone's' Demons" should not be included in the list. *Characters that appear in flashbacks should not be included in the list. *Last names should be omitted. For example, just type Irlina, not Irlina Celesopilo. *Groups should not be included under this list. For example, you '''should '''put Chaos and Mercio, ect. ''You '''should not '''put ''Fragments of Chaos. Trivia Any trivia, notes, bloopers, etc. about this chapter. This is an optional category. Naviboxes will be added by admins when articles are deemed high-quality enough. *Mentioning the Manhwa If you have some trivia you'd like to add that is something along the lines of 'In the manhwa, blank happens, but in the novel, blank happens instead,' you should always type "In the licensed manhwa." This is necessary because of the numerous editions (scanlations) of the Id manhwa. Always type the licensed manhwa in trivia to clarify, as the numerous editions have some minor differences. However, Id is not licensed at this time, if you can, please compare the translations and use discretion. ---- At the bottom of every chapter page, please supply categories of which the page falls into: * add category Chapters ;Note: This layout was taken and modified from the InuYasha Wiki. Not everything will work or will pertain to this wiki Category:Formatting Category:Real World Articles